


It's a Date?

by excuseyoupeasant



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (tis a french translation), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Han Jisung | Han-centric, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Translation Available, and they bond over this, changbin is there but only for like two seconds really hyunjin just says his name twice, don't you love how the title has ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to do with the actual storyline, for some unknown reason, in this house we do not proof read our fics WE DIE LIKE MEN, kinda???, man there isnt a whole lot to this is there jkdvhsjdhv, so was hyunjin's, some plot but like barely, someone just strike me down now jesus, sungie's boyfriend is a douche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excuseyoupeasant/pseuds/excuseyoupeasant
Summary: in which jisung got stood up yet again but this time at least he made a friend over it or some other clever way of wording it





	It's a Date?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [C'est Un Rendez-Vous? (It's A Date?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942966) by [colonel_ass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonel_ass/pseuds/colonel_ass)



> please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes ndsjdnsm there was an attempt

Jisung sighed, tapping his fingers rhythmically against the wood of the table, staring at the still full drink in front of him and knowing he should just leave right now. His ass of a boyfriend had said they should go on a date because they apparently never do anymore, though Jisung had actually planned several dates with him. Of course, his boyfriend never listens, usually playing some online game or talking to strangers, and Jisung always, always gets stood up because maybe his boyfriend listened this time and was just late. That was the reason he was sitting in this cafe, having been waiting for already two hours and calling and texting his boyfriend repeatedly but never once getting a response. Still, Jisung held onto hope, still thinking of a way to save the relationship because, against his better judgement, he still really liked this guy, despite his many, many flaws. Jisung decided to call his boyfriend again. Waited as it rung. Waited some more. Then it went right to voicemail, the robotic female voice telling him for the umpteenth time that the person he was trying to call was not available at this time and to please try again later.

What a jackass.

He fiddled with the straw that sat in his empty cup, ignoring the sympathetic looks from other happy couples or people who had come here to study or even some of the baristas, and he cycled between looking at the clock on the far wall and checking the time on his phone, as if religiously checking every other minute would make his boyfriend show up. Though clearly that wouldn’t happen. He had been waiting here for--he checked his phone again--three hours. It was nearly eight o’clock in the evening and he had gotten here at five. Three hours later and still no boyfriend, though Jisung was starting to think of him as his ex-boyfriend now.

Jisung waited and waited, watching out of the corner of his eye as people started to leave an envying the couples that laughed and swung their hands, their fingers intertwined as they gleefully walked out to go home. God, what Jisung would give to have a relationship like that.  


Soon enough, Jisung was the only one left in the shop, other than a few employees who were getting ready to lock up for the night. The sun was already setting on the autumn day, the sky shifting from blue to orange. A few more minutes, and Jisung finally thought about going home, since the shop had already closed for the night. As soon as he got up, someone pulled out the chair across from him. Jisung halted, gaping at who had sat down. It was a boy, probably around his age with short black hair and a pen tucked behind his ear, who had been working there that day and was evidently the one left to close up shop. “You looked like you needed a friend,” he had simply explained.

Jisung shrugged and sat back down, not wanting to come off as rude to this boy, who, after a quick scan of his nametag, Jisung learned was called Hyunjin. “I mean, what I really need is a large pizza. I haven’t eaten anything since lunch.”

Hyunjin snickered. “So how long have you been here?” he questioned, nudging the untouched drink aside, as if it were keeping him from fully taking Jisung in.

“Three hours. My boyfriend wanted to go on a date because ‘Oh, Jisung, we never do couple things anymore’,” Jisung mocked, waving his hands whimsically in the air as his lip curled in disgust. “But clearly he was too busy playing Fortnite to answer my calls.” He sighed, slumping back in his seat and crossing his arms over his chest.

Hyunjin bunched his lips up to one side. “He sounds like a prick.”

“Oh, trust me, he is,” laughed Jisung. “Doesn’t have a job, doesn’t do shit around the apartment, doesn’t even eat dinner when I call him! All he does is play video games, and he doesn’t even pause it when I want to actually talk to him. We never do anything together anymore because he’s too consumed by his games to even care. Honestly, I could probably drop his stuff in a box in front of him and tell him to get out of my apartment and he’d just say ‘uh-huh’ and not even notice. In fact, I’m probably going to do that.”

“Yikes,” said Hyunjin. “By the way, what was your name again? You said Jisung, right?”

“Yep, that’s me.”

Hyunjin hummed, the corners of his full lips tilted up. “Cute name for a cute boy.” Jisung nearly choked on his drink at the unexpected compliment. “I’m Hyunjin, but I’m assuming you already knew that? I mean, hello, nametag.”

Jisung nodded, pressing his palm to his chest as he tried to not hack his lungs out. “Yeah,” he said once he had managed to clear his airway. “I read it when you sat down.”

“Okay, I figured.” They sat in silence for a few more moments before Hyunjin pulled a napkin from its dispenser in the middle of the table and then the pen from behind his ear.

Jisung craned his neck to try to see what Hyunjin was writing. “What’re you doing?”

“Giving you my number in case you end up needing to move out,” explained Hyunjin before giving the napkin to Jisung. “Or in case you just want to say hi if you already have a backup plan in case that happens, which I would hope not either way because it really sucks trying to find a new place, trust me, I know.”

“How come you had to move out?” questioned Jisung.

“I can home from work and all my shit was right outside the door. It was my apartment to begin with too, so imagine how shitty that was. He’s probably gonna get kicked out at some point this month, though, because he depended on me to make the money, but then complained about not having enough. Honestly, a total dumbass. Probably thought kicking me out would lower expenses but he’s totally broke.” Hyunjin carded his fingers through his hair with a sigh. “Happened only a few weeks ago, too, so it still hurts a little.”

Jisung frowned. “Did you end up finding a place?”

“Oh, yeah, don’t worry,” Hyunjin assured. “My friend Changbin was willing to take me in, and I’m living with him until I can save enough to get my own place again.”

“That’s good.” Jisung read over the phone number, biting back a smile at the small hearts surrounding the number that Hyunjin had doodled. “Wait, but wouldn’t three be too much if I end up needing to stay with you?”

Hyunjin only shrugged with nonchalance. “I’m persuasive,” he said. “I can convince Changbin to let you stay.”

Jisung didn’t really think that could work, but he didn’t say anything.

“Well, I should probably lock up now if I want to keep my job,” Hyunjin then said, standing up. Jisung stood as well, pushing his chair in. “It was nice to meet you, Jisungie.”

Jisung’s heart hammered at the nickname. “It was nice to meet you too,” he replied before walking out of the coffee shop, clutching the napkin with Hyunjin’s phone number on it tightly in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> once again PLEASE excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes you say while reading this it was very hastily written and i did not proofread to see if it was decent enough rip


End file.
